Réveille entre un serpent et une belette
by Alwarren
Summary: Quand Sakura se réveille entre Oro et Itachi, et que les deux ninjas ne paraissent pas plus troublés que ça... Chapitre 6 en ligne
1. Introduction

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas

Sakura à la vingtaine, ceux qui fait 25 pour Itachi o, et encore plus vieux pour Oro XD, et Sasuke est parti de chez Oro avant qu'il ne prenne son corps (dommage) XD

Je sais que j'ai des tendances bizarres, Itachi à de nombreuses folles fans furieuses de lui (dont je fais partie XDXDXD), mais Orochimaru beaucoup moins XDXDXDXD mais bon je l'aime beaucoup aussi, bref!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Introduction**_

Elle se réveilla, le crâne douloureux, l'odeur et la chaleur de la pièce n'arrangeait en rien son mal de tête, elle se demandait où elle était, elle ne reconnaissait pas la pièce, mais quelque chose d'autre la dérangeait encore plus, elle était nue et sentait une, non, deux présences l'entourant, à entendre leurs respirations elles dormaient.

Sakura s'assit sur le bord du lit, se malaxant le cou, elle regardait dehors, non pas parce que la vue était magnifique, mais parce qu'elle n'osait pas regarder derrière elle. Elle tourna ses yeux vers une chaise, un peignoir posé dessus, elle s'empressa d'aller le mettre faisant attention de ne pas détourner les yeux vers le lit. Finalement elle retourna auprès de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, une deuxième fois elle regarda le magnifique paysage qui s'étendait devant elle, Sakura s'accouda quelques instant puis elle se résolut enfin à tourner la tête, pour découvrir deux formes masculines allongées sur le lit.

Ils avaient tous deux les cheveux longs et bruns, l'un plus que l'autre et la blancheur de sa peau ne faisait qu'accentuer la couleur de ses cheveux. L'autre lui rappelait quelqu'un de familier, Sakura scruta en détail leurs visages et ne put prendre conscience tous de suite qu'elle venait de se réveiller entre Itachi Uchiha et Orochimaru


	2. Chapitre 1

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas

**_

* * *

_****_Chapitre 1 : Explications_**

Sakura les observa de nouveau, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment avait-elle pu se réveiller nue entre deux criminels des plus dangereux qui puissent exister ? La fleur de cerisier essayait de se souvenir mais en vain, elle essaya alors de trouver un côté bon à la situation. Comme elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du lit, elle scruta les deux ombres endormies sur son lit, c'est vrai que leur air efféminé leur donnait un certain charme, de plus…

«- L'élève de Tsunade est encore très loin de son niveau, huhuhuhu. (1)»

Sakura avait espéré qu'il se réveille plus tard, le temps qu'elle puisse partir, mais maintenant à quoi bon, elle lança un regard assassin au serpent.

« - La drogue que tu as versé dans nos boissons étaient presque inodores, mais pas suffisamment pour un ninja de ma sorte, par contre pour toi c'était largement suffisant. »

« - Je suis surpris que mon crétin de frère se soit attaché à toi, quoi que dans les caresses je n'ai jamais ressenti au temps de bien… »

« Je comprends pourquoi les pensées de Sasuke-kun se dirigeaient si souvent vers toi, huhuhuhuhu »

La colère et la honte montaient dans notre fleur de cerisier, il fallait qu'Itachi se réveille aussi maintenant, et surtout il fallait que apparemment ces deux derniers se souviennent de la nuit dernière.

« Et moi je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me retrouvé entre deux détraqués et surtout comment deux ninjas censés être ennemies se retrouvent au matin dans un même lit, nus, et ne paraissent pas plus dérangés que ça ! »

Les deux criminels esquissèrent un sourire, l'Uchiha posa ses yeux, sans sharingan, sur Sakura. Il se releva, pour s'asseoir au pied du lit, les draps lui arrivant au dessous des hanches (à la limite quoi :p).

«On avait tellement envie de voir celle que mon imbécile de frère apprécie tellement, tu connais sans doute la puissance du sharingan pour tromper l'ennemie, tu nous a vraiment pris pour deux étrangers susceptibles de te donner des informations sur l'Akatsuki ? »

Un rire de mort se fit entendre dans la pièce (Bien Itachi qui rit ça doit être spécial)

« Et en ce qui concerne Orochimaru, l'Akatsuki le recherche en vain pour mettre fin à ses jours, mais qui te dis que c'est ce que je désire ? Tu devrais connaître ça, t'attacher à quelqu'un, qui pleurait quand son Sasuke-kun allait quitté Konoha ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, hier soir tu étais beaucoup plus affective ma petite fleur de cerisier… »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

Itachi attrapa d'une main Sakura par son peignoir (enfin celui d'Orochimaru), la tira vers le lit, elle se retrouva dos sur le lit, le possesseur du sharingan le menton posé juste au dessus de sa poitrine, ses bras la serrant fortement.

« Ca te dirait de recommencer ma petite fleur de cerisier ? »

« Et cette fois-ci, se sera sans ta drogue, comme ça tu auras la tête pleine de bons souvenirs, huhuhuhuhuhu »

Sakura sentit Itachi relâcher son étreinte, elle en profita pour se lever brusquement.

« Tes affaires son dans la salle de bain, c'est là que tout à commencer. Et si tu pouvais y laisser mon peignoir, se serait vraiment gentil »

Comment pouvait-il lui demander d'être gentille après cette nuit ? Sakura fonça vers la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière elle, mais que pouvait-elle faire face à deux ninjas de niveau aussi élevé ? Elle s'empressa de s'habiller sans même se regarder dans la glace, et cette sensation étrange quand elle s'était réveillée ? Cette sensation de bien être, peut-être que..Nan ! Elle chassa cette idée, sûrement la fin de l'emprise de drogue. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur quelque chose de dure, Sakura releva la tête, deux yeux rouges la fixaient intensément (Itachi a les cheveux détachés à ce moment là o o). Une main vint se placer sous son menton, elle ferma les yeux et n'essaya même pas de lutter.

« Surtout tu n'en parles à personne ma petite fleur de cerisier… » lui susurra une voix à l'oreille

Sakura sentit une chaleur mouillée sur ses lèvres, c'était fait avec tellement de douceur et d'affection…Elle se retira brutalement, Itachi était un criminel, un horrible criminel qui avait abusé d'elle ainsi en compagnie d'une saleté de serpent.

« Hier soir, tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de te croire abusée ma petite fleur de cerisier »

Sakura sortit de la pièce, claquant de nouveau la porte, elle devait retourner au plus vite à Konoha.

« Huhuhuhuhuhu, Itachi je ne te croyais pas aussi…possessif, d'habitude ça se finit en carnage »

« Tu avoueras que cette fille est tout à fait spécial et… »

« De plus, il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'autre que l'emprise de la drogue »

« Hum, je n'ai même plus besoin de finir mes phrases maintenant ? Il me reste encore une journée avant de repartir pour l'Akatsuki »

Un sourire vint se posé sur le visage d'Orochimaru, et Itachi à ses côtés.

* * *

(1) Le rire à la Orochimaru (pour ceux qui ont vu anime) 


	3. Chapitre 2

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas

Bon c'est du Yaoi Orochimaru/Itachi, alors ceux qui n'aiment pas, et bien passer au chapitre suivant (y en pas pour le moment, mais bon XD)

_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un agréable moment **_

Itachi se posa nu à côté d'Orochimaru allongé sur le ventre, il fixa intensément son regard.

« Hum ? »

« Parfois, je regrette tellement que tu es quitté l'Akatsuki »

« Huhuhu je te manque tellement que ça ? »

« Avec toi, c'était bien, on faisait des choses plus excitantes qu'avec le poisson qui me sert de coéquipier… »

Orochimaru laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps d'Itachi (raaa la chance O.O). Jamais, il n'avait eu un amant aussi parfait, son corps n'était que muscles fins et puissants, ses traits fins efféminés ainsi que ses cheveux longs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules lui donnaient un charme irréel, et ses yeux couleur écarlate qui le paralysaient quand il cherchait trop à se plonger dedans, quand il enlevait son sharingan, il faisait place à des yeux de biche tout aussi envoûtants.

« Depuis la première fois tu n'as pas changé… »

Itachi s'approcha du sanin et déposa quelques doux baisers dans son cou, celui-ci se retourna offrant ses lèvres qu'Itachi s'empressât de dévorer, c'était un baiser violent et passionnel, le serpent passa la main derrière le cou d'Itachi le pressant encore plus sur son corps. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, ils se mordillaient et s'aspiraient les lèvres. Itachi caressait le visage d'Orochimaru quand leur baiser fougueux s'arrêta, il esquissa un sourire, et d'une longue caresse sa main partit du visage de son amant jusqu'à sa partie la plus sensible, et à en sentir la dureté, il en avait envie. Le sanin ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Itachi emprisonna de nouveau les lèvres de son amant et commença de douces caresses sur le sexe d'Orochimaru, sous l'effet du plaisir il serra encore plus son partenaire, son désir accroissait à une vitesse fulgurante, Itachi accélérait de plus en plus la cadence, et quand ce dernier quitta ses lèvres pour lui susurrer dans le creux de l'oreille un très doux : « Orochimaru… », notre serpent préféré ne put se contenir d'avantage, il se releva (1) posant les mains sur le visage de l'Uchiha et s'empara de ses lèvres de façon bestiale et impulsive, puis il fit glisser les lèvres dans son cou, Itachi émit un rire étouffé, il (2) était maintenant dos à lui. Orochimaru fit glisser ses bras le long des siens pour arriver au niveau de ses mains et les serrer fermement, Itachi sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque ponctué de quelques baisers, le sanin le faisait attendre, il conaissait son impatience dans ses moments-là, et finalement il entra en lui, sous l'effet du plaisir, le possesseur du sharingan ferma les yeux et émis un cri rauque, ses mains serrèrent encore plus. Orochimaru accéléra le rythme, Itachi s'en mordit les lèvres, le sentir en lui était si bon… Et dans un cri emplis de désir il atteint l'orgasme, Orochimaru le suivit pouvant enfin cesser de se retenir dans le summum du plaisir (Hou l'expression !)

Itachi s'allongeât, Orochimaru l'imita, et ils s'endormirent, fatigués de leurs (doubles) ébats amoureux (enfin plutôt charnel XD)

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, ils sont assis maintenant 

(2) Il ici c'est Itachi

Bon le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long, en espérant que ça vous ai quand même plus


	4. Chapitre 3

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bon et bien déjà je mets les réponses au reviews

**Didilove37** : c'est clair qu'ils l'ont totalement zappé, mais enfin c'est juste pour le moment, parce que évidemment ils vont se recroisés :p

**Lady Sam** : La partie à trois peut-être dans la chap suivant, je suis pas sûre, parce qu'en faite va y avoir un autre problème, Sasuke

**Pour résumer**, dans le chapitre précédent Oro et Itachi ont fait des cochonneries XD, mais sans Sakura cette fois

**_

* * *

Chapitre 3_**

Après trois jours de marche, Sakura arriva enfin devant les portes de Konoha. On pouvait lire la fatigue sur son visage, elle n'avait presque pas dormi, son esprit trop préoccupé par cette pensée : elle avait passé une nuit avec les deux ninjas les plus dangereux du bingo-book, elle se sentait honteuse et salie, mais c'était surtout se sentiment de satisfaction qui l'a dérangeait, comme si elle en voulait encore ( :p). Arrivée à la hauteur des gardes Sakura demanda d'un ton ferme :

« Je dois voir de toute urgence Godaime ! »

* * *

"Naruto a beaucoup mûrit, sa maîtrise de Kyuubi devient inquiétante"

"Apparemment, il n'y a pas que nous que ça inquiète, depuis le départ de ton frère, Itachi, Orochimaru a tenté plusieurs fois de l'assassiner"

Itachi gardait son masque d'impassibilité, mais s'il devait y avoir l'expression de ce qu'il ressentait, la colère dominerait sur son visage. L'Akatsuki ne voulait qu'une chose, capturer les démons (1), souvent il avait l'impression de revoir son clan, ils l'empêchaient de "mesurer ses capacités" au profit de missions sans intérêts se soldant par des échecs, s'ils continuaient ainsi, Itachi leur réservait le même sort que sa famille, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de survivant. Orochimaru avait été mentionné, et dans le contexte de la réunion cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : son assassinat, Itachi ne pouvait le tolérer (bien oui quoi comment il va faire sans son serpent adoré? XD)

"Il y aura deux groupes. Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu et Tobi, vous vous chargerez d'Orochimaru, de son traître de surbonné (2), ainsi que sa petites armés de fanatiques ; ils ont été repérés tout près de Konoha, à deux h de la porte Ouest. Les autres vous vous occuperez de Kyuubi selon les plans prévus. Vous partirez demain à l'aube, vous devriez arrivés au repère installé dans la soirée, le lendemain vous aurez le journée pour vous reposez et vous préparez, et le surlendemain vous mettez à exécution les plans. Compris?"

Des signes de tête, et des oui eurent guise de réponse (j'ai un trou de mémoire là, alors l'expression...)

Itachi avait peu de temps pour prévenir son serpent adoré

* * *

"Sakura, tu voulais me voir en urgence, pour me dire ça?"

"Heu, oui, pour ne pas que vous ayez à vous inquiéter"

"Haaa, je ne suis on ne peut plus rassurée"

"Ne me déranges plus si c'est pour me dire, que finalement personne ne savait rien sur Orochimaru ou l'Akatsuki "

"Très bien Tsunade-sensei..."

"Sakura, quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Non rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée"

Sakura était fatiguée oui, mais elle n'avait pas osé lui dire : Orochimaru et Itachi restent toujours en contact et apparemment ceux sont de bons vieux copains! si ce n'est pas plus...jamais elles n'auraient osé lui dire comme ça, d'ailleurs, elle n'oserait jamais lui dire. Si Sakura lui disait qu'est-ce qu'on dirait? C'était une mauvaise fille, une fille facile, une traître, ou pire la putain des criminels... Elle repensa encore à ses deux compagnons d'un soir, ils avaient l'air bien tous les deux, elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois Itachi, jamais il n'avait autant sourit, et ce baiser, le seul dont elle se souvienne, qu'ils avaient échangé... Putain des criminels! Elle ferma les yeux et chassa toutes ces idées de sa tête. Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand l'hokage l'interpella

"Sakura, c'est quoi cette marque dans le cou?"

"Quelle marque?"

Par chance, il y avait un miroir dans le bureau de Godaime et juste à côté de la porte, elle regarda furtivement son cou, et se fit violence pour éviter de montrer quelconque surprise et de prendre un teint cramoisi.

"C'est...c'est pour tester une nouvelle technique médicale que j'ai mise au point, je voudrai vérifier quelque chose avant...avant de vous la montrer, enfin si elle efficace" Sakura esquissa un sourire le plus naturel qu'elle puisse faire.

"Et bien j'ai hâte de voir ça"

Sakura lâcha un dernier sourire, et sortit comme une flèche de la pièce, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, et observa plus attentivement son cou dans la glace. Mais quelle conne! Pourquoi je ne me suis pas regardé quand j'étais là-haut! Elle posa la main sur la marque, pour soigner ces cellules éclatées, Sakura venait de faire disparaître un suçon monstre. "Alors j'ai vraiment passée la nuit avec eux..."

Elle sortit des toilettes, et percuta quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un

"Sasuke-kun, je suis désolée"

Sasuke se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid. Sasuke, Sakura ne l'aimait plus, elle avait tant espérée qu'il revienne et quand se fut le cas, quand il est revenu à moitié mort porté par Naruto, elle avait eu peur pour lui, mais plus en tant que son unique amour, comme un ami, un ami auquel elle tenait énormément.

"Je te cherchais Godaime à une nouvelle mission toute fraîche pour nous"

"Pour nous?"

"L'ancienne équipe n°7"

"Ha et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Des sbires d'Orochimaru ont été repérés à une heure de le porte Ouest, et apparemment ils sont là depuis quelques jours, on part après-demain"

"Ok, alors à plus tard"

Sakura allait franchir la porte quand Sasuke l'interpella

"Sakura?"

"Hum?"

"T'es partie en mission ces derniers jours?"

"Oui je reviens tout juste d'une mission de quelques jours, pourquoi?"

"T'as la même odeur que ces pourritures de serpent et de mon frère"

Sakura sentit sa gorge se nouer

"C'est sûrement ces plantes à côté desquels j'ai dormi, depuis que je suis rentrée à Konoha, toutes les personnes que je croise m'ont l'air hostiles, une bonne douche et ça devrait partir"(c'est le cas de le dire(

"A plus tard Sakura"

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"Pourquoi tu cries si fort Kabuto?"

"Un message d'Itachi!"

* * *

(1) Les démons à queue comme Kyuubi et celui dans Gaara, je sais plus comment on les appelle

(2)Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scans de Naruto, Kabuto est "censé" être l'espion de l'Akatsuki chez Orochimaru, mais bon c'est plus franchement le cas XD


	5. Chapitre 4

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas

Bon, et bien voilà le new chapitre, et quand il y a des traits, c'est que soit que l'action se passe un peu près en même temps, soit que l'on avance dans le temps

Bon je précise qu'à l'inverse de Naruto, Itachi et Orochimaru ne se détestent pas, c'est le contraire même XD

Et pour ce qui va se passer pour la pauvre Sakura, j'ai déjà la fin dans ma petite tête, bref !

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

« L'Akatsuki a donc décidé d'en finir une fois pour toute, huhuhuhu »

« Qu'est ce qui vous faire rire ? »

« Comme tu le sais Kabuto, j'entretiens une bonne relation avec un des membres »

(Kabuto à voix basse) : « Ho, rien qu'une bonne relation… »

« Tu as dis quelque chose ? »

« Je suppose qu'il vous en a déjà parlé »

« En effet, il m'a prévenu que l'Akatsuki ne tarderai pas à passer à l'action, alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'on installe deux repaires supplémentaires »

« Quand est-ce qu'on part ? »

« Kabuto qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« Tout va très bien, Orochimaru-sama »

« On part ce soir »

« Très bien »

Le sanin se dirigeait vers la porte, quand son subordonné l'interpella

« Orochimaru-sama »

« Hum ? »

« On piège le repaire ? »

« Non, ça pourrait le blesser, laisse y quelques ninjas au courant de la situation »

Kabuto lança un regard assassin au dos de son maître, puis il esquissa un sourire, le repaire serait abandonné et piégé (Ourf, j'ai l'impression d'écrire une série B dans le genre amour, crime, passion, Steve a empoisonné Cecilia parce qu'elle a osé couché avec son meilleur ami Steve, XD)

* * *

Une fois le palier de la porte franchit, Sakura se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, quatre jours qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée (eurk !), et il fallait que Sasuke se souvienne de certaines odeurs. Elle se déshabilla et ne vit pas le petit bout de tissu qui tomba de sa sacoche (la petite sacoche où on range kunais et tout le blabla), trop pressée d'examiner son corps, pour faire disparaître quelconque « traces gênantes ». A son plus grand soulagement, il n'y avait rien d'autres. 

Sakura entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur son visage, elle recommença à penser aux événements passés, et cette fois-ci Sasuke vint s'ajouter, elle avait peur qu'ils se doute de quelque chose, il était resté plusieurs années avec les deux criminels, et avait de bonnes raisons de se souvenir d'eux en détails. Sakura poussa un long soupir, mieux valait arrêter d'y penser, et les ninjas d'Oto no Kuni ne devait faire que de l'espionnage pour Orochimaru, ce qui signifiait qu'il était loin. Demain elle irait voir Ino et Naruto, ça lui remontera le moral. Elle prit sa douche en vitesse, et s'effondra sur son lit, laissant à l'abandon un petit bout de tissu noir et rouge…

* * *

Itachi se réveilla, une odeur de poisson, plutôt une puanteur de poisson saturait ses narines. Et voilà déjà qu'Itachi n'est pas d'humeur agréable quand il se réveille (sauf avec une personne XD), là c'était d'une humeur exécrable, il aurait bien tranché la gorge du premier venu, et bien sûr c'était le premier réveillé, tant pis,il partit cogiter seul dans son coin. Il pensa aux jours qui arrivaient, demain, il serait en route pour le repaire d'Orochimaru, demain les trois personnes à ce moment profondément endormies seraient sans vie, demain il quittera l'Akatsuki se sera même la fin de l'Akatsuki, demain il sera enfin avec Orochimaru, il ne serait plus obligé de se cacher. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, quand Orochimaru avait quitté l'Akatsuki ça lui avait fait un poids, lui-même n'y avait pas cru, lui qui avait exterminé tout son clan sans hésitation et sans remord, attristé par le départ d'un serpent avec ses idées de:" je serai le maître du monde" 

L'homme aux yeux écarlates sourit en repensant à ces derniers ébats amoureux, et surtout à cette fille et à ces quelques souvenirs qu'il lui avait laissé, étrangement elle aussi il avait envie de la revoir, il avait envie de la mettre en colère avec c'est : « ma petite fleur de cerisier », il avait envie de l'entendre crier mais cette fois-ci sans l'effet de la drogue. Itachi se mit à rire intérieur, voilà qui devenait sentimental et qu'il s'attachait à plusieurs personnes, enfin deux personnes, sûrement à cause des rapports qu'elles ont eu avec son imbécile de petit frère, alors Itachi s'imagina la tête qu'il ferait s'il était au courant pour Sakura, et là on entendit un rire sonore sortit de sa bouche.

« Itachi, tu te sens bien ? »

« Enfin réveiller Kisame, on mange et on va s'entraîner »

Les deux équipiers s'installèrent près de ceux qu'il restait du feu de la veille, inquiet Kisame regardait Itachi, et vit pour la première fois dans ses yeux écarlates autre chose que de l'indifférence.

* * *

Sakura se réveilla, 12h, elle avait donné rendez-vous à Naruto à 12h30 autour d'un bol de ramens. Merde, à croire que Kakashi déteint sur moi. Sakura s'habilla vitesse grand V, un coup de peigne, un regard assez rapide dans la glace, la sale de bain était dans un bazar monstre, tant pis elle rangerait en rentrant. Elle arriva chez Ichikaru pile à l'heure. 

« Hello Sakura-chaaaaaaan »

« Hey Naruto »

Sakura et Naruto parlèrent de tout. Naruto se plaignait de Jiraya, il lui reprochait de trop regarder les filles et de négliger son entraînement, du côté de Sakura ce n'était pas mieux, Tsunade et ses jeux de hasard…Ils rirent, parlèrent des derniers potins de Konoha (XD), Naruto avait fini son huitième bol de ramens quand ils se quittèrent, Sakura rentra chez elle, la tête plus légère, vidée de certaines pensées, elle se demandait comment elle allait s'habiller pour aller chez Ino. Elle entra chez elle et :

« Sasuke-kun ? »

« Tu reviens d'où ? »

« Je suis allée manger avec Naruto, c'est quoi cette question ? »

« Dis-moi, c'était quoi le but de ta mission ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Sasuke lui lança un regard empli de colère, Sakura sentit son sang se glacé, alors il serait au courant ?

« Soit disant deux personnes avaient des informations susceptibles de nous aider dans le démantèlement de l'Akatsuki »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

« Rien, deux personnes en quête d'argent par tous les moyens »

« Hum…ils n'avaient absolument rien ? »

« Rien »

« Tu peux me dire ce que ça faisait dans ta salle de bain ? Ca empeste son odeur… »

Sasuke tendit sa main qui serrait avec rage un bout de tissu avec des nuages rouges sur fond noir

Sakura sentait les battements de son cœur, forts et accélérés, Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, il était tout près, trop près, l'Uchiha la regarda avec colère et désolation, il posa ses mains sur son visage

« Sakura comment as-tu pu ? Moi qui te faisais confiance… »

« Sasuke c'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'étais pas… »

« …Ha oui ! C'est pour ça que tu le gardais ! »

Sasuke referma les mains sur le visage de Sakura, elle poussa un cri, avant de lui mettre un coup de poing avec la force héritée de son sensei, et elle s'en alla en courant. Elle prit la sortit du village la plus proche, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle courait pour enfin s'arrêter dégager toute sa peine. Sakura reprit ses esprits, elle prenait la mauvaise décision celle de fuir, elle allait revenir à Konoha et tout expliquer à sa sensei, elle comprendrait, et Sasuke aussi, enfin elle l'espérait, Sakura inspira et expira un bon coup, elle se retourna si brutalement qu'elle ne pu voir que quelqu'un était derrière elle, et le percuta de plein fouet

« Huhuhuhuhu, on se retrouve déjà… »

* * *

Je précise je mets souvent des huhuhu parce que dans l'anime j'adore son rire de timbré XD 


	6. Chapitre 5

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir , et je vais répondre en général : Y a pas que Oro qui est timbré :p, Sasuke ne pense pas que Sakura couche avec Itachi, lui tout de suite il pense à pouvoir et vengeance, enfin dans cette fic XD. Bref, ha aussi désolée mais j'ai pas compris le gerontozoophilie enfin surtout le geronto XD, bref ! Et je viens bientôt écrire une nouvelle fic, quand j'aurais finie celle là, j'ai déjà l'idée dans ma petite tête, et un dernier truc : Ne regarder jamais l'épisode 8 d'Elfen Lied ! Bref !

* * *

« Huhuhuhuhu, on se retrouvé déjà… » 

Sakura n'eut même pas la peine de relever la tête, ce rire et cette voix, elle s'avait qui elle venait de percuter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Absolument rien, on se dirige vers un autre repère, étant donné que l'autre a été va être attaqué par l'Akatsuki, et quand j'ai vu une chevelure rose derrière les buissons, tu comprendras que j'ai eu une irrésistible envie de voir si c'était une de mes connaissance… »

Sakura ne broncha pas, elle gardait la tête baissée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit entrain de pleurer, sa dispute avec Sasuke était une raison de sa peine, mais ce qui l'attristait encore plus, c'était d'être tombée sur Orochimaru et que sa présence la soulageait, qu'elle se sentait magnifiquement bien à côté de lui, elle ne voulait pas devenir comme ça, juste à cause de l'histoire d'une nuit. Une main se posant sur sa joue et relevant sa tête la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Sakura, je ne te veux aucun mal…Kabuto ! »

« Tout de suite Orochimaru-sama »

Sakura sentit une douleur à la nuque, puis tout devint noir.

* * *

« Il faut la mettre en tant que criminel ! » 

« Sasuke, ne tires pas de conclusion trop attive »

« Et avoue que tu y es allée un peu fort, je croyais avoir réussi à te faire comprendre ce qu'est l'esprit d'équipe, maintenant on a Sakura je ne sais où dans le forêt et qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver »

« Elle fait partie de l'Akatsuki, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ! »

« Sasuke…Comment tu peux oser dire ça ? Qui t'as supplié pour que tu ne partes pas vers Orochimaru ? Qui était prête à tout pour que tu abandonnes ta vengeance, que tu continues toujours de nourrir ? Qui t'as soigné alors que je te rapportais presque mort sur mon dos ! Alors que tu étais vu comme un traître ! Sasuke, comment est-ce que tu peux dire du mal de Sakura-chan ! Tu ne l'a même laissé s'expliquer, Sasuke t'es vraiment…»

Sasuke jeta un regard assassin à Naruto et partit en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

« Kakashi, Naruto partez immédiatement à sa recherche »

« Godaime ? »

« Kakashi »

« Vous vous êtes occupé de Sakura ces dernières années, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle a pu rejoindre l'Akatsuki ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, j'espère qu'il y a une autre explication, je crois même qu'il y a une autre explication , ça ne peut pas être autrement»

« … »

« Kakashi-sensei, on perd du temps ! »

Les deux ninjas disparurent immédiatement. Tsunade se tourna et regarda par la fenêtre. Sakura, non, tu ne peux pas être une criminelle, tu as toujours été attentionnée, toujours prête à aider les autres, je suis persuadée que ce n'est qu'un horrible malentendu. Reviens vite Sakura. Sur ce, Tsunade se tourna de nouveau, afin de régler les facturant saturant son bureau. Je n'aurai jamais du être hokage…

* * *

« On est bientôt arrivés, soyez prêts » 

Voilà quelques heures qu'ils étaient partis pour le repaire d'Orochimaru. Itachi espérait qu'il avait eu son message, l'Akatsuki a décidé de frapper plutôt que prévu, dans l'urgence, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier que les coordonnées de son message étaient bonnes, de plus Kabuto le regardait d'un œil malveillant depuis quelques temps, l'Uchiha ne serrait pas étonné si ce dernier venait à trahir son maître, d'ailleurs il faudrait lui en parler. Le plus important maintenant était d'éliminer les trois autres membres l'accompagnant.

D'ailleurs, il régnait un silence de mort, le silence qu'Itachi aimait avant, pendant, et après un massacre, aujourd'hui se sera la fin de l'Akatsuki, d'ailleurs la moitié des membres allaient la quitté dans quelques minutes, trois morts, et Itachi qui pourra enfin rejoindre Orochimaru. Ca y est, il pouvait apercevoir le repère, il devait sûrement y avoir quelques ninjas, restés sur ordre du sanin afin de l'aider dans sa tâche, ce qui le faisait sourire et le frustrait à la fois, mais bon c'était d'Orochimaru. Ils étaient maintenant juste devant le repère, l'Uchiha devait faire vite, il s'empara de Sahameda et décapita son propriétaire avec, il entendit des sifflements et vit Tobi tombé à côté, Zetsu se jeta sur lui, l'homme aux yeux écarlates esquiva et se retrouva à quelques mètres plus loin, il activa son mangekyou sharingan, l'instant d'après c'était fini ; mais quelque chose le dérangeait, ce bruit de papier froissé qu'il avait entendu, il porta ses yeux à ses pieds, non ce n'est pas possible, Orochimaru n'aurait jamais pris le risque de piéger son antre.

* * *

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle était couchée sur quelque chose de confortable, de si confortable. Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur Orochimaru et qu'il, apparemment, l'emmène dans sa cachette, c'était parfait juste au bon moment ! Surtout que Sasuke avait du garder sa découverte pour lui… bref, Sakura était plongée dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Elle espérait de ton son cœur que sa sensei l'écouterait, il y avait toujours Naruto, il la croirait, elle en était sûre. Finalement, elle décida de ne plus penser à ça, et de profiter de ces quelques instants de détente. Sakura commençait à peine de chasser ses pensées quand une voix la ramena à la réalité 

« Enfin réveillée, ma petite fleur de cerisier »

« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça »

Sakura tourna la tête vers Itachi. Cette fois ci elle le contempla sans être en colère, elle du avouer qu'il était merveilleusement beau, ses muscles fins parcourant tout son corps, ses traits fins et ses cheveux encore détaché le rendait plus féminins, encore plus beau, ses yeux pourpres soutenaient son regard et firent naître en Sakura une douce chaleur, la même chaleur que lorsqu'ils avaient échangé un rapide baiser. Il était assis sur un fauteuil, ce qui étonna Sakura, elle regarda mieux et compris pourquoi

« D'où viennent toutes ces blessures ? »

« Un petit cadeau de Kabuto avant de quitté son maître, il doit sûrement s'attendre à un retour de ma part… »

Les traits d'Itachi se durcirent, Sakura le trouvait de plus en plus magnifique, elle sentait que son cœur battait plus fort qu'à son réveille, elle eu beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer, mais une chose était sûr : elle était irrémédiablement attirée par Itachi Uchiha.

« Soigne mes blessures, et tu pourras repartir, évidemment n'en parle à personne »

Sakura s'assit sur le bord du lit, elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire, le soigner, c'était sa spécialité après tout rien de plus simple, après elle rentrerait à Konoha, s'expliquerait et tout tournera comme avant. Elle s'approche donc d'Itachi qui ôta le vêtement lui couvrant le torse (Sakura ne peut pas imaginer la chance qu'elle a O.O) ses blessures n'étaient donc focalisées que sur sa partie supérieure (comme par hasard), elle utilisa son jutsu médical. Sakura soignait la dernière blessure, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était trop près d'Itachi, elle touchait même le vêtement posé sur le fauteuil, elle pensa alors à Sasuke, à sa réaction, des larmes commençaient à perler, elle se retint tant qu'elle pu et resta hors du champ de vision d'Itachi, mais des larmes coulèrent sur ses épaules, il tourna la tête et elle dégagea toute sa peine, elle s'éloigna d'Itachi pour quitter les lieux mais il la retint par la main, l'assit sur ses jambes, et posa une main sur son visage.

« Sakura », entendre murmurer son prénom la calma immédiatement, « je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, tu sais Orochimaru n'a plus de medic-nin… »

Sakura blottit sa tête dans le cou d'Itachi qui glissa la main posée sur sa joue dans sa chevelure rose, il l'enlaça avec l'autre et la serra contre lui, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, appréciant le silence de la situation et savourant la présence de l'autre. Sakura releva la tête et regarda Itachi dont le sharingan avait disparu de ses yeux.

« Itachi…je dois y aller »

Elle se leva précipitamment, et cette fois-ci Itachi n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, il se contenta juste de la regarder par la fenêtre, rentrant chez les siens.

* * *

« Sakura…pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ? Tu sais très bien que je ne serai pas allée le crier sur tous les toits ! » 

« Vous pouvez comprendre à quelle point j'étais gêner, surtout par rapport à Sasuke et Naruto… »

« Mui je peux comprendre, écoute, pendant une semaine, tu auras quartier libre pour tous ceux que tu veux faire, pas de mission, rien, en fait si, je veux juste que tu te reposes, d'accord ? »

« Merci beaucoup Tsunade-Sensei, vous savez, vous m'avez beaucoup apporté, vous avez toujours été quelqu'un de formidable, avec vos défauts, enfin comme tous le monde, mais je vous ai toujours admirée, je vous porterai toujours dans mon cœur »

« Euh, Sakura tu te sens mieux, t'es sûre ? »

Sakura esquissa un sourire « Tout va très bien »

Elle ouvrit la porte, pour faire face au ninja copieur, qui l'avait ramené avec Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt. Kakashi regarda Godaime, qui lui répondit par un bref signe de tête, une réponse positive, le regard de Kakashi se fit rassuré, Naruto et Sasuke étaient là eux aussi, assistant à toute la scène.

« Sakura-chan, je savais que t'étais pas une criminelle »

« Merci Naruto-kun, et vous aussi Kakashi-sensei, je vous remercie aussi pour tous ces merveilleux moments passés dans l'équipe 7, vous avez été un sensei sensationnel quoiqu'un peu pervers avec vos bouquins, mais c'est ce qui vous rend attachant »

« Sakura-chan, t'es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien, Naruto-kun, devient un grand hokage »

Sakura ne cessait de sourire, elle s'approcha de Naruto et le serra fort dans ses bras

« Et bien, je vous souhaite bonne nuit »

Sakura venait de franchir la porte, « Sensei vous ne trouvez pas que Sakura-chan est bizarre ? »

« Très bizarre même, ça ira sûrement mieux demain matin »

« Bien j'espère »

Sasuke qui n'avait pas bronché un mot, lança un rapide bonne nuit, et sortit dehors pour rejoindre Sakura

« Sakura ! »

Sakura s'arrêta mais ne dis pas un mot, Sasuke lui fit quelque chose dont lui-même ne revenait pas

« Ecoute, Sakura, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du me comporter, comme ça, rentrer chez toi, fouiller tes affaires, et te faire du mal. Ecoute Sakura, je… »

« Lâche-moi Sasuke »

Sasuke ne dis plus un mot, il resta sur place, abasourdi, alors que Sakura s'éloignait, elle lui avait répondu si froidement, il ne pouvait pas le croire, elle, Sakura, toujours prête à tout pour lui, il avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés, d'habitude c'était lui qui était comme ça… Il la vit disparaître au coin d'une rue, et dépité, il rentra chez lui.

Sakura attendit cinq minutes après qu'il ai disparu, puis elle courra de toutes ses forces, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient bougé, elle était déjà fatiguée de sa journée, de son retour, de s'être si longuement expliquée, elle courait à perte d'haleine, puis elle arriva dans une clairière, reprenant son souffle, il y avait de la lumière, ça signifiait qu'ils étaient toujours là. Une fois sa respiration redevenue normale, elle entra sans hésitation dans l'antre d'Orochimaru.


	7. Chapitre 6

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas

Bon c'est un chapitre déconseillé aux allergiques au non célibat d'Itachi et encore plus au couple Saku/Ita, bref !

Et surtout je remercie encore et toujours et surtout énormément **ceux qui postent des reviews**, bref !

* * *

Sakura entra dans l'antre d'Orochimaru, c'était calme et silencieux, et à son grand étonnement il y faisait une douche chaleur, sa journée l'avait épuisé, et cette ambiance la rendait somnolente ; elle avait bien fait d'observer les lieux quand elle les avait quitté, Sakura retrouva sans peine la chambre où elle s'était réveillée. Quand elle y entra, elle vit des vêtements posés sur le lit qui ne demandait qu'à l'accueillir, elle esquissa un sourire, elle était donc attendue. Elle se dirigea vers la porte opposée, pour y découvrir la salle de bain, elle poussa un soupir, enfin un peu de détente. Sakura se déshabilla et entre dans la douche, elle avait grandi (oui je me suis aperçue que j'ai oublié de la décrire ), elle mesurait dans les 1m70, elle avait finalement laissé pousser ses cheveux qui descendaient maintenant jusqu'à sa taille, elle a pris beaucoup de formes, Sakura était devenue une femme, une très belle femme (évidemment un canon). Sakura prit une douche rapide et tranquillisante, elle sortit nue de la salle de bain et mit les vêtements de nuit déjà préparés, elle s'installa dans le lit qui n'avait rien perdu de son confort, quelques instants plus tard, Sakura rejoignit le pays des rêves sans remarquer qu'une hombre aux pupilles écarlates n'avait cesser de la regarder. (1)

* * *

« Pour qui tu nous prend la vieille ? On a passé l'âge d'une mission de type C ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Naruto lança son habituel regard de « boudeur-contrarié »

« Quand je te vois comme ça, j'ai l'impression de revoir le petit garçon de douze ans »

« … »

« Naruto a raison, pourquoi nous donné une mission aussi simpliste ? »

« Première vous revenez tous deux de missions épuisantes, et deuxièmement, réunir l'ancienne team 7 pour accomplir une mission simple devrait remonter le moral de quelqu'un »

« Sakura-chaaan, et Kakashi-sensei ? »

« Il devrait revenir dans la matinée. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir et prévenir Sakura depuis déjà cinq jours, et étant donné qu'elle est en semaine de repos, je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit encore être chez elle, allez la prévenir »

Naruto et Sasuke quittèrent le bureau de Godaime, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers la demeure de leur coéquipière. Quand le blond perplexe regarda son rival.

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien »

« Même si tu es doué pour cacher tes sentiments, parfois tu faiblis »

« Je m'inquiète à propos de Sakura, quand on s'est quitté l'autre soir, elle a refusé de m'écouter et elle m'a parler si froidement… »

Naruto n'ajouta rien d'autre, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre, un Sasuke peiné, un Sasuke inquiet pour son amie, un Sasuke qui se confiait à lui, s'il avait su, le mangeur de ramens aurait emporté un caméscope avec lui.

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent chez Sakura, le blond frappa à la porte

« Sakura-chaaaan, c'est Naruto et Sasuke ! »

Ils attendirent deux minutes mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre

« Sakuraaa ! »

Une minute passa mais toujours rien, cette fois Sasuke pris la parole

« Sakura, ouvre ! »

La porte restait toujours close, Naruto décida alors d'entrer dans l'appartement, il tourna la poigné de la serrure et fronça les sourcils, elle était ouverte.

« Sasuke… »

Naruto entra en premier, Sasuke couvrant ses arrières au cas où ils se ferraient attaquer, Naruto cria au grand désarroi de Sasuke

« Whaouuuuuuuuu Sakura-chan est encore plus bordélique que moi ! »

« Nan, c'est pas possible ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? »

« Avec Sakura, on s'est disputés, enfin avant que toi et Kakashi-sensei n'alliez la chercher, et quand j'ai quitté l'appartement, il était exactement dans le même état, et j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas refermer la porte… »

« Sasuke…c'est pour ça qu'elle était si bizarre, ça veut dire que… »

« Et merde ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas veillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme ! »

« Sasuke… »

* * *

Bon je fais une pause là, mais je tiens à préciser que le village d'Oto No Kuni, enfin la façon dont il est fait, et la « maison » d'Oro ne sont pas comme dans l'anime, ici c'est juste le résultat de mon imagination, bref !

Deux jours que Sakura était chez Orochimaru, et elle aimait beaucoup. Sa maison était grande et spacieuse, il y avait beaucoup de pièces et un nombre incalculable de suites, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé le sanin vivre dans un tel endroit, elle qui croyait qu'il croupissait dans un repaire froid, sombre et lugubre, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Sakura se trouvait vraiment bien chez Orochimaru, elle avait toujours à faire dans la journée, soigner des blessés, par contre elle n'assistait pas aux expériences macabres du sanin, à vrai dire elle n'était pas vraiment au courant, elle s'entraînait aussi pour s'améliorer dans ce que lui avait appris sa sensei, Itachi avait insister pour qu'elle soit plus accomplie dans « son art », si elle voulait faire des missions.

L'Uchiha veillait sur elle comme sur ses sharingans, parfois Sakura se demandait s'il elle n'était pas aussi précieuse. Avec Orochimaru c'était autre chose, il était plus comme un sensei, parfois il lui apprenait de nouvelles techniques, ou s'occupait de son entraînement quand il en avait le temps et l'envie, c'est à dire assez régulièrement (XD)

Sakura cueillait des fleurs aux propriétés médicinales dans le magnifique jardin, celui qu'elle avait vu par la fenêtre quand elle s'était réveillée entre les deux ninjas, elle sourit à cette pensée, quand elle leva la tête pour voir Itachi qui revenait de mission, la personne qui l'accompagnait ne paraissait pas au meilleur de sa forme, Sakura se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers eux, pour soigner le blesser. Elle entendit une voix qui, elle l'avouait, lui procurait à chaque fois des frissons.

« Sakura, dans une heure soit dans ma suite, j'ai besoin de ton jutsu médical » (2)

* * *

Tsunade demeurait totalement abasourdie, Kakashi également, ils avaient peine à entendre ceux qu'on leur annonçaient

« Hokage-sama, que va-t-il advenir de Sakura ? Vous allez la placer dans le bingo-book ? »

« On ne peut pas la considérer comme criminelle, aucun meurtre ou homicide n'a été commis, il va falloir la ranger en tant que déserteuse »

Le regard du ninja copieur se fit plus douloureux : « Je vois… »

« Kakashi, c'est aussi dur pour moi, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça de Sakura, mais la loi des ninjas nous y oblige, et franchement Kakashi, si elle est partie avec lui, il y a plus à craindre pour la vie des chasseurs envoyés que pour la sienne »

« …Godaime, vous m'aviez appelé pour une nouvelle mission ? »

« Annulée, allez-vous reposer »

« Très bien… »

Kakashi sortit du bureau, Naruto et Sasuke l'attendaient dans le couloir, il leur fit un signe négatif de la tête, le regard désolé, et repartit nonchalant chez lui.

Naruto regarda Sasuke, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi triste, mais jamais il ne se serait imaginer Sakura rejoignant un des pires criminels, surtout Itachi Uchiha, le frère de Sasuke, elle savait pertinemment ce que Sasuke pouvait ressentir pour son grand frère, de plus elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot avec Sasuke avant son départ, alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de devenir un grand hokage.

« Sasuke, tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute si… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton réconfort, baka, si elle se sent si bien avec ma pourriture de frère, qu'elle reste avec lui ! »

« Sasuke… » (3)

* * *

Sakura sortit de la salle de bain et vit que l'heure était presque passée, elle prit un kimono propre dans son armoire, se regarda dans la glace pour voir si tout allait, elle devait se rendre dans la suite d'Itachi, il fallait bien qu'elle soit un minimum présentable. Sakura se sentait étrange, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, sûrement parce qu'elle allait dans le suite d'Itachi la nuit. C'est donc d'un pas impatient qu'elle se rendit dans la suite de sa « majesté » Itachi Uchiha

Arrivée sur les lieux, elle du le chercher pour pouvoir le soigner, il était dans sa chambre, entrain de lire un rouleau de parchemin

« Ha Sakura c'est pas trop tôt… »

« Où est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

Itachi lui indiquait le creux entre le cou et le menton, Sakura s'approcha et l'examina, elle releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux

« Itachi-kun, tu n'as… »

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle sentit sa main sous son menton et ses lèvres chaudes se posées sur les siennes, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Itachi commença à lui aspirer les lèvres, mélangeant sa langue à la sienne, ses mains vinrent glisser sur sa taille fine alors que celles se Sakura s'emparèrent de son cou, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et langoureux. Itachi s'assit sur le lit, Sakura posée sur lui, leurs lèvres se détachant, il en profita pour lui attaquer le cou de baisers, brûlante d'envie, elle commença à lui retirer ses vêtements, il en fit de même. Leurs corps étaient maintenant nus, collés l'un à l'autre, s'échangeant toutes sortes de caresses, l'Uchiha descendit ses lèvres pour embrasser la poitrine de sa partenaire qui émit un gémissement de contentement, elle sentait contre sa cuisse l'envie évidente de l'homme aux sharingans, Sakura calla sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant et commença de douces caresses sur la parcelle de chair durcit, sous l'effet du plaisir Itachi la serra encore plus fort contre elle.

Ayant repris possession de ses lèvres, il la coucha sur le lit, et glissa sa main droite dans sa chevelure rose, ils décollèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres, l'Uchiha embrasa alors son cou, puis remonta jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille droite, il la sentit frissonner de plaisir et ses mains se poser sur son dos musclé. Quand il lui murmura un tendre : ma petite fleur de cerisier à l'oreille, et qu'il sentit les jambes de Sakura se refermer sur sa taille, il comprit qu'elle le voulait maintenant. Itachi glissa ses mains derrière le dos se son amante pour la mettre assise sur lui, ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser brûlant, les mains de l'Uchiha se posèrent sous ses fesses qu'il souleva pour pouvoir entrer en elle. Cette fois-ci, il y mit toute la tendresse du monde, Sakura avait la tête posée sur son épaule et à chaque va et vint il pouvait entendre un gémissement de plaisir que poussait sa partenaire ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son envie, elle lui demanda d'aller plus vite puis lui embrassa l'oreille, Itachi accéléra la cadence, un son rauque provenait de sa gorge alors que Sakura les mains posées sur ses biceps (4) criait de plus en plus en fort, leurs corps se serraient de plus en plus, le plaisir grandissaient à une vitesse affolante en eux, et dans leur fusion charnelle, il atteignirent tous deux l'orgasme.

Epuisés, ils se couchèrent, Sakura se blottit contre le torse d'Itachi, et s'endormit sous ses caresses, qui avant de la rejoindre lui donna un dernier baiser amoureux.

* * *

(1) Et oui Itachi est un voyeur

(2) Muais, juste le jutsu ?

(3) Les Sasuke… c'est ceux que Naruto dit dans l'animé les Sasukeeeee qui en disent long

(4) Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave


	8. Fin de pause

Bonjour ! Après quelques, hum hum, année d'absences, je reviens °° ! Et je compte finir ma fic =D, mais bon j'ai arrêté de lire et tout entre temps , je m'y suis remis depuis peu alors ^^ ', soyez indulgents que je retravaille tout ça

En plus dans le manga, notre cher Itachi est… mort u_u

Bref !

Merci beaucoup pour tous ces commentaires ^^, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, et ça me motive encore plus =D


End file.
